1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to holders for eye-glasses. It particularly relates to eyeglass holders attachable to garments, purses, briefcases, luggage and personal transportation.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A patent search was undertaken in which the following patents were found:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,465 to Field (1988)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,796 to Nitta (1993)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,591 to Trotter (1994)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,812 to Moennig (1999)
U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,375 to Knepp et al (2001)
U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,859 to McCormick (2002)
These patents describe: devices attached to a temple piece ('859, '465); a loop and alligator clip holder ('812); remote mounting by a tether line ('591); a second structural set of eyeglasses as protection for the correcting eyeglasses ('796); and a spectacles mounting and display card ('375).
The eyeglass holder according to '812 is made of flexible cord which could be damaged or broken if subjected to an impulsive load. The present invention was geared toward a solid and also attractive eyeglass holder capable of resisting such loads.